My birthday call
by xkiluax
Summary: A sorato or taiora.....I will let you decide it this time.....and was Mimi suppose to be with Joe or Izzy ? vote please
1. Default Chapter Title

Birthday Call (Part 1 of 3)  
  
Sora look up in the sky , she was having her Tennis practice . Although she does not want to .  
  
She was not in the mood.  
  
"Sora ? " ask the coach. " Are you feeling well ? Do you need some rest ? It seems to me you are very tired ."   
  
"Yea, I think I better go home , I was not feeling well."  
  
"Um....Ok , get well soon then. Don't forget you have a Tennis practice tomorrow ."  
  
"Thanks."said Sora. She then pack her things up and go home.  
  
Sora didn't said a word. Nobody knows what's wrong with her. Who knows ?  
  
Mimi was very concern about Sora's condition. She know something happened.But Sora never tell her what's happening. Until one day , she said ,   
  
" I break up with Tai. " answered Sora  
  
Mimi was too puzzle to say anything , she asked " Why ?"  
  
Sora didn't answer , yet she don't want to say a word.  
  
The other person who knows that Sora and Tai breaks up was Matt.  
  
People in Odaiba junior high often said that Tai and Sora are meant to be together , so , Tai decided to break up with Sora privately , for Sora don't want to hear any rumors , this will only makes her feel sad.  
  
For the next few months Sora didn't even speak at all. She play tennis well , her study was fine as well . Her friends treat her very well. She suddenly remember what the coach said to her on the day she broke up with Tai .  
  
" Get well soon "  
  
"Get well soon , "murmured Sora.   
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Tai , what's happening ?" ask Matt and Mimi .  
  
"What ? What do you mean ?"  
  
" I mean , why do you break up with Sora !!!" Mimi shouted !  
  
"Shhhhh! , " Tai continues " She does not want anybody know that we break up ! "  
  
" Tell us why ." said Matt  
  
" Well...I don't know . "  
  
"What YOU DON"T EVEN KNOW !!!!! YOU JERK " shouted Mimi angrily   
  
" Well then , it was all my fault ! ! ! !!" Tai shouted back.  
  
"Clam down you two . Actually , this is your private stuff , if you don't want to explain , you don't need to . That's none of my business actually." said Matt coldy.  
  
" Matt....but he..." Mimi was obviously MAD.  
  
"........but at least give "her" an explaination , Taichi Yagami." Matt turn and goes away.  
  
" TAICHI YAGAMI you play on Sora ! I hate you ! "cried Mimi , she then run away .  
  
Tai stares at the floor and thought , maybe I really need too explain ......but .....  
  
It will only hurt her deeper.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora sit near to her favorite pine tree , which she and Tai use to have their lunch under this tree together . She sat down . Kept on thinking , thinking and thinking. Time pass by , she just kept on thinking. Suddenly , someone sit down beside her.  
  
" If you want to cry , then cry."said Matt.  
  
Sora did not said a word . She look at her mobile phone. She gently lean on Matt's shoulder and said " Do you know , today's my birthday ."   
  
"Yea , so the others were waiting for you outside , they ask me to invite you to a karaoke party , to celebrate your birthday."  
  
" Every year , Tai will phone me at tweleve o' clock at midnight . Every year , he said happy birthday to me . The first year , the second year , the third year . I have been with him since I am 13 years old , I really did think that it will be forever , every year,"  
  
Tears were dropping down from Sora's eyes , Matt stare at her , he didn't say a word.  
  
" I was waiting for his call since eleven o' clock yesterday's night ."  
  
Matt look at his watch , it's two o'clock in the evening now , that means she waited for fifteen hours...........  
  
" But my phone never ring ."  
  
" Sora............"  
  
"Matt , am I kind of stupid ? " Sora smiles bitterly .  
  
At the moment Matt doesn't know what to say , he never notice that Sora love Tai so much. He has a feeling . That sorrow , like a sharp sword , was breaking his own heart.  
  
" Thanks Matt , " Sora said " I am feeling OK now , we better go , they are waiting for me outside ."  
  
" Always . You can come to me if you need help."  
  
" Matt , promise not to tell others about this Okay ? I don't want them to get worry about me."  
  
" Sure. I will lkeep it as a secret."  
  
"Thanks Matt . "  
  
" No need to say Thank You , friends , right ?"  
  
" Friends." said Sora .  
  
They went out to meet the others , and all of them went to the Karaoke box.   
  
Sora was pretending to be happy , for she does not want her friends to get worry about her .   
  
The only one who notice her true feelings was Matt and Mimi.  
  
Mimi try her best to cheer Sora up . But it doesn't work at all.  
  
Matt just sit beside Sora , without saying a word.  
  
Suddenly , Sora's phone rings.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
So.....is it Tai who phones Sora ?  
And why Tai will break up with Sora ?  
  
To be continued in part 2 


	2. Chapter 2

My birthday call (part 2 of 3)  
  
Sora stares at her mobile phone , yet she didn't move.  
  
Matt , who was sitting next to Sora , glance at the phone .   
  
Without speaking a word , Sora push the power off button of the phone.  
  
" I am a loser " she whispered.  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
After the Karaoke party , Matt and Sora are the only ones left behind.   
  
" I will walk you home " said Matt.   
  
" Thanks....Matt.."  
  
" Sora "  
  
" Huh ?"  
  
"You were crying "  
  
" I know I should not cry so much on my birthday , but I couldn't help it. stupid me."  
  
" If you miss him , why did you pushed off your phone ? "  
  
" I didn't said I miss HIM ! " exclaimed Sora  
  
" You didn't Say it , but you mean it "   
  
" No " she lied   
  
" You did. "  
  
"NO ! I didn't ! "  
  
" You did. "  
  
There was a disturbing silence between them.  
  
" WHY...?"murmured Sora  
  
" Huh ? "  
  
" Yes I was still deeply in love with Taichi and I never want to seperate with him ! Why ? Why you have to make me say this out ? Why ! "  
  
" Sora I...." Matt tried to explain , but Sora runs away.  
  
I think I am going too far. Matt thought .  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
After two hours , which is midnight , Matt recieves a call from Mimi.  
  
" Hey Matt , where is Sora now ? " asked Mimi  
  
" I want to know too Mimi. "   
  
" Oh ! She is not with you either ????"  
  
"What's wrong Mimi ?"  
  
" I phoned Sora's home phone number , her Mom says she is not at home. Her mom thinks that she is with us while we think that she stays at home !!!"  
  
God ! This was my entire fault ! thought Matt.  
  
" Although I don't want to , I better phone Tai now. Once you find Sora , please call me , Matt."  
  
" Alright."  
  
Matt sighed. While he was regretting what he did two hours ago , he look at his digivice.  
  
12:01 a.m  
  
" So Tai did not phone her at last." said Matt.  
  
Matt took out his guitar , " I wonder where's Sora now."  
  
He phoned Sora's mobile , but she turns off the phone.  
  
~ Hello , I am Sora ! I am not available now. Please tell me who you are after a beep sound and I will call you later.~  
  
~BEEP~  
  
" Sora , this is Matt."  
  
" Where are you ?, your mom and Mimi were extremely worry. "  
  
"Me two , Sora , I am sorry , and , Happy Birthday."  
  
Matt put the phone beside him , he play a few chords on the guitar....and then he sings  
  
Happy Birthday to you  
  
Happy Birthday to you  
  
Happy Birthday to SO-RA  
  
Happy Birth - Day to YOU  
  
************************************************************************************************************  
  
Sora was sitting under the Old Pine Tree .   
  
I should not blame Matt , what he says was right.   
  
Sora Takenouchi , you should have admit it sooner or later , that Tai broke up with you , that how stupid you are waiting for Tai's call.  
  
- thought Sora.  
  
She then take a look on her phone , maybe....he left a message for me   
  
Maybe he still remember me.  
  
Maybe he still cares.  
  
Sora force herself to turns on the mobile  
  
~ " Sora , this is Matt." ~  
  
Matt ?  
  
~ " Where are you ?, your mom and Mimi were extremely worry. " ~  
  
Sorry , Sora thought   
  
~ "Me two , Sora , I am sorry , and , Happy Birthday." ~  
  
Matt........  
  
Sora could hear a few chords and Matt's singing......  
  
Happy Birthday to you  
  
Happy Birthday to you  
  
Happy Birthday to SO-RA  
  
Happy Birth - Day to YOU  
  
" Stupid Matt." Sora smiles.  
  
But it was not the end of Sora's message.  
  
~ " Sora" ~  
  
Sora gasped  
  
~ " It's me , Tai." ~  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
I know this is a little bit short , I am sorry but I am busy making my homepage...  
  
Please go and have a look at my Sorato , ANti Mimi and Anti Jun homepage.  
  
http://www.geocities.com/xkiluax/_private/enter.htm  
  
Thanks !   
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

My birthday call ( part3 of 5)  
  
~ It's me , Tai ~  
  
Sora push off her phone , without listening what is Tai going to say.  
  
Why don't you just leave me alone !  
  
At least he still cares....  
  
While Sora was thinking , a figure appeared behind the old pine tree.  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
" What you mean she still didn't go home yet ?!" shouted Matt   
  
" Oh my God ! Where's Sora ...do you think that we should go out and find her ?"  
  
"......"  
  
" Matt ?!" said Mimi   
  
"Hey Matt ?!"  
  
Slience .  
  
"Matt? "  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
I can't believe this , if anything happen to her , I won't forgive myself.  
  
Matt put on his jacket and close the door.  
  
" I should find her ....but how..."  
  
*********************************************************************************************************  
  
" SORA ! "  
  
Sora look behind , it was him..  
  
It was Tai.  
  
" Sora , that's enough , time to go home."  
  
" That's none of your business, TAICHI YAGAMI." She replied , coldly.  
  
" Enough , Sora , don't you know you mom..."  
  
" FINE , I'll go home now and goodbye. "  
  
" Wait ! Sora...."  
  
But Sora didn't listen , or she was ignoring Tai , she runs away .  
  
  
He still cares!   
  
He was running out to find me ?!  
  
" Sora wait ! "  
  
So he is chasing after me...what should I do..?  
  
" What's the matter...? " said Sora , trying to cover her excitement.  
  
" I have something to.....well...I mean...I..."  
  
"Tai ? What's matter ?"  
  
" I think I better give you an explanation."  
  
" What explanation ?"  
  
" The reason that we...yea , you understand ?"  
  
So he is finding me to tell me why he dumped me ????  
  
"Goes on."  
  
Tai glance at Sora's face .  
  
" Well...I ...I...."  
  
" I heard somebody says you have crush on Matt and you betrayed me...therefore I...."  
  
Sora stared at Tai .  
  
GREAT ! I love Matt ?! He was thinking that I have a crash on Matt ? Sora , suddenly remembering the Birthday song of Matt.  
  
" Well...Sora ...I am so sorry , and then someone told me you cried... I was wrong.......It's all my fault....."  
  
  
  
Sora , just tell me everything will be all right , including you.  
  
Suddenly Matt notice something is going wrong.  
  
She's just a friend , but I think I am not treating her like a friend does.  
  
Hey What 's happening Matt Ishida !? You lose all of your calmness , your coolness and your...  
  
Whatever ! I don't care ! As long as just tell me you will be Okay , Sora.  
  
Matt dialed Sora 's number once more , leaving her a message.  
  
  
" It was all my fault. Sora...please , give me one more chance."  
  
Sora was totally speechless. How can it be ?   
  
How did that happened ?  
  
He was thinking I have a crush on Matt and I betrayed him by drifting from him to Matt ?!  
  
But..now...everything will be OK if I give Tai one more chance . Yup , everything will be fine if I give him one more chance....  
  
Just say " Yes " , everything will be OK , you will continue your living with Tai and...  
  
So...what am I waiting for ?   
  
"Sora, please."  
  
He was begging me , say " Yes " and things will be FINE.  
  
  
To be continued   
  
Sorry this took so long but next part will be post up soon !   
  
Please go and visit my digimon site :   
http://www.geocities.com/xkiluax/_private/home.htm  
  
And sign da guestbookie please ~  



End file.
